


The Time of Your Life [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Community: amplificathon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a romance that has lasted nearly thirty years, two lovers face the fate that all Grey Wardens must one day succumb to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Your Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Time of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423844) by [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat). 



> I'm still working on fixing all my streaming links, so streaming doesn't work right now. I apologise for that, but I need to work out a solution that will work with the code and will still work for my hosting.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/liwxha2rd09qdz8/Dragon%20Age_The%20Time%20of%20Your%20Life.mp3?dl=0) (21.3MB) 

**Length** : 25:14

 


End file.
